


Maybe being stuck with you isn't so bad

by Tato_just_tato



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Found family hours, i love them.., thats it, they're family guys, they're just, they're just playing pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tato_just_tato/pseuds/Tato_just_tato
Summary: Just some found family, nothin much.So its months after the florpus and after not getting anything back from them its bound to get boring. So why not spend it with your robot? also is2g plEASe DOnt ship these two or i will explode.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Maybe being stuck with you isn't so bad

Well things could be worst. Its not like Zim's been waiting for a call from the Almighty tallests for the 65th time- oh wait. He was. Ever since the Florpus incident he's been trying to contact them to tell them about his new plans to take over Earth, but to no avail. And to top it all off Zim's done nothing but try and call them, like some teenager expecting their crush to call them the phone. "Master!" Though when you have a small, annoying, but loveable bot running around, you're bound to take your attention off whatever you were focusing on.

"Gir! Do you mind?! I'm trying to call the tallests!" Zim just glared at Gir, and as expected Gir pays no attention to the subtle 'I'm busy, go do something else' look from Zim. No the robot was playing a handheld game, something about pocket monsters or whatever- but Gir seemed to want some aid from Zim. "But masterrrrrrrrr, I need helllllp" Zim didn't have time to think about Gir's dumb game, not when the tallests could pick up! "Not now Gir! I have more important matters to attend to!" And that about sends Gir into a screaming frenzy till Zim caved, dang does Gir have a way for making Zim do something he didn't originally want to do huh? "HHhhh ALRIGHT!! I'll help you geez!" Victory. Zim just plopped down next to Gir and looked at the handheld device. "So what's the problem anyways?" Gir pointed at the screen which had an ongoing battle, and the opponent barely had some damage done to them. "This! I'm trying to beat them but it always says no effects" Gir then hands Zim the console. "You're smart!! You can defeat the bad guys!!" "Ehh- of course i can! I am amazing!!!" He has absolutely zero idea on what to to, but he won't show Gir or anyone for that matter he has no idea how to battle! He's great at everything after all!

"Eh...what if we just-" Zim literally had no idea what he just did, but when he pressed a move he was met with heavy damage done to the opponent and the words 'its super effective!' "WOAH!!" Gir instantly was in awe on how Zim was able to figure it out that fast, heck even Zim was! "How'd you figure it out master?! Tell meee!!!" After a few shakes Zim just shoved Gir off gently since he was already getting dizzy from the violent shakes. "Well if you must know Gir, i simply uhh- carefully calculated the most powerful moves to use against it! Yeah-" Nah, he lied man. "Well that was something Gir but i must get back to-" Zim was cut off by a small hand tugging at his tunic.

"Wait! you gottas help me with the rest if it!" Now Zim already 'wasted' enough time helping Gir with the game for a minute, so his first response would be no. Until. "Gir I have more important matters to attend to so-" And Gir was starting to tear up, oh the Achille's heel. Who knows if Gir knows he's technically guilt tripping Zim, but its working. While he would rather try and call the Tallests for the millionth time to see if they will pick up, he found himself sitting next to Gir helping him play the rpg. Over time just slowly easing into not calling the Tallest over and over again, and just hanging out with Gir. It's been a while since the two hanged out so it was nice to do it again, even if Zim won't ever say it out loud.

Eventually after a few hours Gir did fall asleep while playing, on Zim. And like a sleeping animal, if they fell asleep on you, absolutely 0 moving to prevent disturbing them. And so Zim was stuck with Gir on his lap, but not the worst thing in the galaxy. Instead of just setting Gir aside carefully to not wake him, and try and call the Tallests, he just slouched into the couch to relax for a minute or two. If he was stuck there he might as well right? And if it was anyone he was forced to be stuck with, he was glad it was Gir. Ever since the day they met they were stuck like glue, weird glue that shouldn't even mix well- but do anyways. And Zim wouldn't change that for anything. Dozing off he just held onto Gir, already forgetting about the Tallest. Even if it was only for one day, at least they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic so constrictive criticism is well appreciated! Sorry for the short story ówò


End file.
